


For You

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Jisung had loved Jeongin from the moment he met the boy, but the pain of not reciprocating his feelings leads to agony.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> my friend from tumblr and i wrote this together  
> my version is in the perspective of jisung, and hers is in 3rd person  
> if you wanna read the other version here you go!!  
> https://insertstraykidspunhere.tumblr.com/post/168876949259/wowowowowow

I really don’t know how this happened…well actually, I do.

There’s one name that caused it all, one beautiful, fantastic, amazing boy, that I don’t mind is hurting me.

I said it before and I meant it, I’d die for him, I didn’t expect it to happen, but here we are.

Well uh, you must be a bit confused, well let me explain.

Let me tell you how I met the love of my life, Yang Jeongin.

It was the start of the new semester, I was a 2nd year, walking towards the door to enter the familiar school, waving at familiar faces, until something unfamiliar happened.

A person had bumped into me from behind, I turned around to help them up, and I swear I saw an angel.

I knew everyone in this school, every student, every teacher, even the janitors, but I never saw him before.

He was cute, but at the same time, insanely attractive. His eyes were sharp and angular, but held and innocent gaze, his cheekbones were prominent and his lips were a pretty pink, seriously, this boy was an angel.

I held my hand out to help him up, and that’s when I heard his voice, a melodic voice, so sweet and smooth, like chocolate. All he said was thank you, and I was head over heels.

“In a rush are you?”  
“Uh, yea, I don’t want to be late on the first day.”  
“I haven’t seen you around before.”  
“Maybe because I haven’t been here before, I’m a 1st year.”

Wow good job Jisung, you met an angel and now he thinks you’re an idiot.

“Oh yea, well, welcome to the school I guess!”

He smiled, and I died a bit on the inside, it was hard to breathe, what was happening, he was so breathtakingly beautiful.

“If you ever need anything, you can find me.”

“Ok hyung!”

“Call me Jisung, Han Jisung.”  
“Oh okay, I’m Yang Jeongin.”

And so began our friendship.

Jeongin apparently already had a friend in the school, Kim Seungmin.

We turned into one big group because of the two.

Chan, Woojin, and Minho, the 3rd years,  
Changbin, Felix, Hyunjin, and I are 2nd years,  
And that leaves our 1st years, Seungmin and Jeonginie

We went everywhere together, and I couldn’t get enough of spending time with them, especially Jeonginie.

He was a joy, and I could say I love him, I knew I did, and I could tell him, but I always am at a loss of breath whenever I try.

But one day, it was the two of us, we were walking home, passing through the park. The autumn leaves blowing through the wind, the clear blue sky shining brightly, and somehow I finally had the courage to speak up

“Jeonginie, can I tell you something?”

“Sure hyungie.”

There it was, the heaviness in my chest, but I had to spit it out.

“I like you.”

Silence was all there was. It felt like I stood there forever, Jeongin had stopped walking, his head down.

“I have to get home hyung.”

And with that, he ran away.

It was so hard to breathe, I get I was sad, but, pain was building in my chest. I let out a soft sniff, which eventually turned into a loud wail, but with that wail, came something else. I coughed, and coughed, tears brimming in my eyes blurred my vision, but when I wiped them away I saw petals. Baby pink cherry blossom petals, in the middle of fall. I coughed again, and there were more.

I went home and researched. Hanahaki disease.

Wow, first I’m rejected and now I’m going to die because of it, big whoop.

I didn’t want to die, but I also didn’t want to hurt Jeonginie. It was my fault, if I kept my mouth shut this wouldn’t have happened. Truly the worst hyung he could ask for.

Can’t let him know.

Who knows what would happen if he did, I need to ride out the rest of my time have a good time with him, being a good friend, a good hyung, helping him through high school for as long as I can. I need to see him smile until my last moment

But as time passed, it became more unbearable. At this point most of the others already knew, everyone except the first years. I had kept wearing masks, I tried medicines and such, nothing worked.

It came to a point that the petals started coming out more and more, I could hardly breathe.

Chan had pulled me into a classroom after school.

“Jisung you have to tell him, look at yourself!”

“I can’t! He’d be heartbroken!”  
“JISUNG YOU’RE GOING TO DIE SO EITHER TELL HIM OR GO TO THE HOSPITAL!”

“I can’t afford to go to a hospital, and I can’t tell him, I don’t want my last moments to be seeing him break down, I want to see him smile before I die, because what is my life if he isn’t smiling.”

Little did I know, that Jeongin had heard them. He burst through the door, running towards me.

Chan had stepped to the side, and soon leaving the room.

Jeongin stood there, his brows furrowed, his fists clenched.

What have I done

“Jeongin what’s wro-”

“HOW CAN I SMILE IF YOU’RE DYING?”

I stood there in shock. He heard us, oh gosh. In this long line of agony filled events, this one was by far the worst.   
“Jeongin-”

He pulled me into a hug. My breathing was staggered, I couldn’t help but to cough, petals falling onto his shoulder and back. However, the inability to breathe didn’t hurt as much as seeing the pained expression on Jeongin’s face

“Hyung I’m so sorry, you told me so suddenly, and I was so confused, I never knew what these feelings were, I was scared, I didn’t want to hurt you, but you were hurting all along, I’m so sorry.”

Jeongin was in tears. This is what I dread, seeing my lovely angel crying because of me. At this point my tears began to flow, and so did the petals.

He slightly pulled away from the hug, wiping my tears, I wanted to apologize, but I couldn’t, the only thing that came out were those dreaded petals. They say beauty is pain, but in a literal sense, it hurts alot more than the saying.

We were in that position for a bit, I couldn’t look him in the eye, the only sounds were my coughing and the sound of petals hitting the floor.

It was then that Jeongin lifted my head up by my chin, I met his gaze, his eyes puffy and watery, but a soft smile painted across his pretty lips.

Even in times of agony, he is still so beautiful. Thinking about him more and more made my chest burn, my short breaths feeling like fire.

Jeongin cupped my cheeks, and what happened next was unexpected.   
He pulled me in for a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet, and it felt light, like I was floating. His lips moved gently against mine, and I began to kiss back, our lips dancing together, the subtle taste of tears, it was poor bliss

He pulled away, slightly gasping because of the previous lack of air, looked me in the eyes, caressing my cheek ever so gently

“Han Jisung, I love you.”

Those words repeated through my head several times, I could hardly process it. I still couldn’t say anything, even though in my mind, I wanted to tell him how grateful I was for his existence, for him being a part of my life.

He wiped the stray tears off my face.

“Don’t cry hyungie, I’m here for you now, I’ll protect you.”

It was at that moment I realized, the pain and heaviness, it was gone. The burning sensation that filled my lungs with prickling agony had faded into a warm fuzziness. Yang Jeongin, a one of a kind boy, who literally can make or break my life.

“Jeonginie, thank you for saving me”  
“Anything for the person I love.”

We shared another kiss, not one that was full of tears, not one full of sudden need, but just pure happiness.

His lips were soft and sweet, unlike the brackish taste of tears from our first kiss, this one was much nicer. He pulled away once more, leaning his head on my shoulder, his arms around my waist.

“I love you hyungie, please never leave me.”

Yang Jeongin is not just an angel, he’s a guardian angel, my guardian angel.


End file.
